sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is a Major character who appears in the Sonic For Hire series. He is one of the four main characters of the series and is a very close friend of Dr. Eggman. Voiced by Alex Bernstein, his voice is similar to that of actor, Jason Lee. Story He first appeared in "Earthworm Jim" where he hired Sonic to keep his suit away from Bob. Although Sonic killed Bob, took Jim's suit, and stole his TV as payment. He then appears in "Tetris" with Eggman to get his suit back from Sonic but Sonic claims that he was meaning to give it back but he wanted to wash it first. Earthworm Jim reminds Sonic that the suit is dry-clean only and that he'll ruin it. But Sonic tells him that he didn't wash it yet and that he let Soniqua use it as a diaper. He attempts to take it back by force but get's thrown away by Soniqua. He later appears again in "Double Dragon" where he and Eggman were brought along as reinforcements against the brothers. However he and Eggman were quickly beaten up. He appears again in "The Battle Part 02" to assist Sonic in his battle against Mario and several other villains. He used his raygun to kill Bowser but then spins his raygun and shoots himself by accident, covering his face in soot. Sonic noted at the end of "Double Dragon" that he gave back Earthworm Jim's suit before the job started. But for some odd reason Soniqua is shown wearing the same diaper after the episode. This is either intended as a joke or it was a mistake. During season 3, Earthworm Jim becomes a supporting character and helps Sonic and co. with the mob boss buisness, starting with trying to find Princess Peach, but he and Eggman end up bring Princess Potato. In Casino Zone story arc, he's the groups' computer expert and eyes in the sky. Him, Sonic and the gang managed to pull of the hiest, but it turns out they stole rings, which are worthless in his world. After Sonic, Eggman and Tails fail to make up the Casino deal with him and Kirby, they take them to a football game and it turns out Sonic fixed the game so they could lose and get all the money. Through most of the episode, Jim passed out when he dranked a roofie cocktail Sonic made for the cheerleaders. He then assits Sonic and co. against Darth Vader in The War story arc and win. In Contra, Tails takes over the Mob Family when Sonic's in the Hospital, and he sends him and Eggman to South America so they can find El Padrino so they can get in with his drug dealing buisness. When they get there they captured by El Padrino's henchmen and they try to explain to him why they're there only for them to entertain El Padrino. They then stay with El Padrino after they dance with millions of girls and take in a bunch of coke. He was mentioned by Kirby in Two Bad Characters. In El Padrino, Jim and Eggman were taken home by Sonic, but Eggman was too reluctant to do it, since he thought South America was paradise, so he was dragged away by Sonic & Jim. In Season 5, it is revealed that he, along with Dr. Eggman, survived the theater explosion that Sonic cause so he could kill Tails. He forgives Sonic and continues to help him out on some of the missions the gang are assigned to do He reappears in Season 6 as a Main Character, in the episode, "Thunderhead" although he has no lines. Jim then proceeds to kill three bounty hunters that were sent by Mario to kill Sonic by zapping them with his ray gun. In "Things Get Messey" he gets turned into a Yoshi after him, Tails, and Eggman attempt to bring Sonic back to life after he was killed by Mario in "Return of the Plumber". Earthworm Jim reappears in Season 7, he along with Sonic, Tails & Eggman rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him, Later in the season finale, "The Creator", Eggman and Earthworm Jim have opened up a beachfront cafe in Dead or Alive, their biggest selling item being the "coke on tits breakfast bonanza". He reappears in Season 8, Hedgehog For Hire, where he reappears "We're Home", & Eggman's "illegal cocaine and hooker sex dumpster" is closed, they have taken residence in Sonic's former apartment, in "Cold Blooded", Jim tries to prove he is worth something by skipping rope with himself, later Jim, drunk, is getting progressively angry at Morty for supposedly taking his spot, despite the fact that Morty has no self-confidence and only exists to code the game despite the fact he isn't getting paid. In an attempt to show off his skills, Jim accidentally shoots Morty, killing him. And since Morty is outside his world of origin, he is permanently dead, he disguises him as Morty, coding on the computer, later he is taken by Eggette, he continues to code on the computer, in "Back Together", Eggette demands Jim-Morty to hand over the invincibility code, but he happened to spend the time working on a dancing baby gif for practice. Eggman throws Jim out, who comes across the gang riding in Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo. Upon realization of this, Tails is creeped out by the fact that said dildo apparently drove them there, in "Bad Idea", he joins Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues, later Sonic asks Jim if he programmed any flaws to defeat the Egg Scrambler, but he simply pulls out his Dancing baby, prompting Sonic to pull out a gun. After Jim runs off, Later at the end of "The Comeback", Jim shows up in a partially rebuilt Egg Scrambler and announces that he's evil now. Sonic refuses to follow through with this concept in favor of something that's been long overdue... going to college. Appearances # "Earthworm Jim" (Debut) # "Tetris" # "Double Dragon" # "The Battle Part 02" # "Link" # "Peach" # "Casino Zone: Part One" # "Casino Zone: Part Two" # "Casino Zone: Part Three" # "Tecmo Bowl" # "The War: Part One" (Cameo) (Non-Speaking Appearance) # "The War: Part Two" # "Contra" # "It's On" (Non-Speaking Appearance) # "Two Bad Characters" (Mentioned) # "El Padrino' # "Movie Magic" # "The Red Carpet" # "Joust" # "Blaster Master" # "Mother Brain" # "Asteroids" # "Destroy Venom" # "Star Wars" # "Rocket Knight Adventures" # "StarCraft" # "Shadow" # "Falco" # "Space Chicken" # "Thunderhead" (Non-Speaking Appearance) # "The Avengers" # "Return Of The Plumber" # "Soniqua Mad" # "Flaming Bag Of Poop" # "Things Get Messy" # "This Can't Be Good" # "Reset" # "Rebuild" # "Back To Work" # "Elevator Action" # "Kung Fu" # "TMNT" # "Wreck It Ralph" # "Castlevania" # "Battletoads" # "A Link To The Past" # "Gears Of War" # "The Creator" # "We're Home" # "Cold Blooded" # "New Blood" # "Back Together" # "Bad Idea" # "The Comeback" Total Episode Count: 52 (Mentioned One Episode) Gallery SFH Earthworm Jim.png Sonic For Hire - Tetris - YouTube.png|Earthworm Jim's robot suit Yoshijim.jpg|Jim as a Yoshi. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Boss's Category:Protagonists Category:Season 7 Category:Villains Category:Hedgehog For Hire Category:Higher For Hire Category:Major characters Category:General wiki templates